


48 Hours Loving You

by HaruWind



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia References, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruWind/pseuds/HaruWind
Summary: At present, when most of the population possess superpower (labeled as "Quirk"), the evil is bound to appear abusing their powerful quirk, causing harm to the quirkless and people with weaker one.In the chaos, people standing for justice arises, swearing to protect the weak and to fight against the villains, called Heroes.As a professional hero wielding the power of ice, Jaejin was attacked by a villain with a weird quirk, causing him to lose the intelligence of a grown-up human for 48 hours? As his leader, what Jiwon gotta do to bring his dear teammate back?
Relationships: Eun Jiwon/Lee Jaijin
Kudos: 27





	48 Hours Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> \- There will be a little mention of SwonDuck  
> \- SECHSKIES' quirk and position:  
> \+ Jiwon: Can create fire as long as there is air, Leader of Seoul Team and is in the top 10 heroes in Korea.  
> \+ Jaejin: Can freeze anything with his hands, including H2O molecules, member of Seoul Team and is currently in top 20 heroes of Korea.  
> \+ Jaeduck: Can know everything of the object he's touching, can not fight and is in Seoul's Medical Team.  
> \+ Suwon: Can manipulate and trace sounds from electronic devices, is not interested in battling and is in Seoul's Analysis Team.

As a healthy man, being alone with his crush lying on top of him inside his bedroom, Jiwon’s seriously considering if he should just throw away every of his reasons and lets himself be succumbed to the temptation.

Jaejin, the one being on top of him, nuzzling his face into Jiwon’s neck like a kitten while wearing a v-neck and it drives Jiwon crazy. The v-neck is so deep that Jiwon can see everything inside and Jaejin continuing to sniff his neck while purring ain’t making the situation any better.

Jaejin was attacked by a weird quirk that made him lose almost everything of a normal grown-up human’s intelligence, including his memory, logical thinking, and the ability to speak, Jiwon heard.

Jaejin wasn’t listening to anyone and unconsciously releasing his quirk, freezing everything inside the lab until Jiwon returned from his mission and got Jaejin to calm down. In fact, Jaejin clang onto Jiwon right as he saw his team leader.

“Basically, he is now like a human baby, his level of intelligence, I mean”, Jiwon recalls Jaeduck’s word and lets out a long sigh. According to Doctor Kim, the report from the Quirk Researching department said that the quirk should be only effective for around 48 hours. And since Jaejin only listened to Jiwon, Jaeduck suggested that he should just bring Jaejin home and take care of him until the quirk effect faded out.

Well, it wasn’t like he could turn it down anyway, since Jaejin wouldn’t leave his side. He clang onto his arm for the whole time when they were driven home and pulled him down the bed when Jiwon tried to change clothes. It has been 2 hours and Jiwon still can’t accept the reality.

Looking sideway at Jaejin, whose head is now resting on his pillow while hugging him, Jiwon can only feel his heart throwing a tantrump. It’s like a dream comes true, having the one he loves lying beside him. 

Brushing Jaejin’s hair aside from his face, Jiwon takes a clearer look of Jaejin’s expression. The younger man’s smiling at him. His eyes are so innocent, like an angel’s coming straight from heaven, unlike the Jaejin’s eyes in Jiwon’s memory of few hours ago, which usually looked like a deep blue sky. The blue color of his life. 

Half of Jiwon wants Jaejin to be back to himself soon, while the other secretly hopes for his younger teammate to just stay like this forever, having no recollection of his tragic life and living happier for the rest of it.

Jaejin nuzzles his face into the warmth of Jiwon’s palm like a cute kitten and he feels his heart miss a beat right after. He wants to kiss Jaejin so bad, right here and right now. His heart’s gradually gaining control over his body rather than his brain, Jiwon slowly leans in closer to Jaejin’s face. Just as their lips are just an inch away from each other, Jiwon hears a loud growling noise coming from Jaejin’s stomach and comes back to his sense right away. 

“Pfffft,” Jiwon laughs out loud. _What was he trying to do just now? Taking advantage of the current state of his teammate?_

“Eun Jiwon, you’ve lost your fucking mind”, Jiwon curses at himself. He sits up and gets out of the bed, then grabs Jaejin’s arm and gently pulls him up. 

“Let’s go eat, Jaejin-ah”, Jiwon says, as soft as he can, just like how he usually does to calm down the kids in rescue missions and Jaejin replies with a bright ‘hehe’ smile.

After leading Jaejin into the kitchen and making him sit down the chair, Jiwon starts making instant porridge for both of them. He’s not sure if Jaejin knows how to eat noodles nor how to chew harder things like fried rice. 

Jaejin has been a good boy and lets Jiwon feed him easily. Well, minus the times when he tried to freeze the spoon and bowl out of mischievousness and fortunately Jiwon managed to stop him. Jiwon breathes out in relief when Jaejin finishes his porridge. He has never taken care of a normal baby, let alone a “grown-up” baby with a strong quirk.

“Finally”, Jiwon exclames. It has been a long day and Jiwon’s having his first meal since breakfast. Jaejin’s looking around and freezing things randomly but Jiwon is too tired to stop him. He can always unfreeze them later with his fire quirk, and Jaejin is smiling so cute when he manages to freeze something, babbling words that only babies can understand. Well, who cares about frozen furnitures when all you see is a fluffy dorky furball. Jiwon is definitely making the most of this time to stare at Jaejin to his heart content.

By the time both of them finished eating, it’s already been 9PM. Jiwon has work early in the morning so he needs to take a bath and go to sleep now. A whole day of field work made his body so sticky and uncomfortable from the sweats and dust. Jiwon goes to the bathroom, takes off his shirt and only after a few seconds that he notices Jaejin has followed him.

“Oh right, you have to take a bath too”, Jiwon says while looking at Jaejin’s innocent face.

_It should be fine, right? They’re both men anyway._ Jiwon swears there is no personal reason involved, this is purely because Jaeduck the Doctor told him to take care of Jaejin, and hygiene is a human need, yes.

Jiwon pulls Jaejin closer and started taking off his teammate’s clothes. Jaejin’s bulky body’s slowly revealed before Jiwon’s eyes. It’s not like Jiwon hasn’t seen it before, they share the same changing room afterall, but taking off his crush’s clothes by himself and seeing the guy’s naked body this close is definitely not a healthy thing for Jiwon’s heart.

Jaejin’s base skintone is fairer than he thought, the tan lines are made mainly because of his hero uniform that doesn’t cover the arms and neck. Jiwon traces his fingers along Jaejin’s small scars, heroes have them at least one or two, Jiwon himself also has some on his back. His fingers stop at a round looking scar on Jaejin’s right lower stomach. Jiwon remember that Jaejin once said it was the scar left by the murderer who had taken away his parents’ lives when he had been just a kid.

Remembering Jaejin’s solemn face when he shared his most painful memory while looking at the childlike expression of the Jaejin before his eyes, Jiwon can’t help but feel something crushing his lung.

“Let’s take a bath now, Jaejin-ah”, ruffling the other guy’s hair, Jiwon gives a gentle smile and leads him into the bathtub.

“Hey, don’t freeze the water, you gonna catch a cold”, Jiwon grabs Jaejin’s wrist when he tries to freeze water coming from the shower above his head. 

It takes a while for Jiwon to finish washing Jaejin’s hair because the guy kept refusing to stay still. Jiwon feels like he has lost 10 years of his lifetime. This is even more tiring than fighting against the villains.

“Alright, time to wash your body, stay still, okay?”, after successfully sweat talking the big baby, Jiwon applies the shower gel on the body scrubber and start rubbing it on Jaejin’s back. When he moves to the front, the scrubber brushes by Jaejin’s nipple and the guy jerks with a ‘hiii’, which startles Jiwon.

“What? What’s wrong?” Jiwon’s bewildered from the sudden reaction of Jaejin, who was having fun creating snowflakes from the bubbles. 

“Does it hurt or something?”

After checking Jaejin’s body to make sure there is no opened wound, Jiwon tries to rub around the same area and when the scrubber touches Jaejin’s nipple, he frows and makes a small flinch again.

“Don’t tell me...”, Jiwon wants to try, _he needs to try it_. The basic desire of a man being in front of his loved one makes his hands act even before his brain can stop. Jiwon pinches one of Jaejin’s nipples lightly and the younger frows even more, trying to stop Jiwon from touching it. His ears are gradually getting redder, Jaejin looks so confused, scared and almost on the verge of crying, just like a child being over-teased, an expression that Jiwon has never seen before.

_Goddamn it._

Jiwon restrains Jaejin’s hands and goes on teasing the poor guy’s nipples. Jaejin starts to struggle and looks like he’s being pushed over the edge. At one point when Jaejin can’t bear it anymore, Jiwon notices the younger’s muscles focusing on his hands and with the trained reflex of a professional hero, Jiwon immediately jumps backward and creates a fire shield, guarding himself from the sharp icicles released by Jaejin’s quirk.

Jiwon knows he has gone overboard. Jaejin’s now sulky and pouting, eyes glaring at him like a cat bristling its fur. Jiwon undoes his shield and slowly approaches Jaejin once again, hands gesturing the ‘calm down’ sign. 

“I’m sorry, okay? I won’t touch you again”, Jiwon assures and slowly picks up the shower head to wash away the soap foam on Jaejin. The younger, however, still stays pouty for the rest of the bath.

After drying both of their hair and lending Jaejin his pajamas, Jiwon finally gets to see his comfy bed again. 

“Let’s sleeeeep”, Jiwon throws his dead tired body onto the bed, making a loud thud.

“Sl... sleep...”

“Yes, sleep”, Jiwon replies with eyes shutted. “Wait what?”

Jiwon gets up right away and looks at Jaejin. “Did you just... talk???” 

“T... alk...?” Jaejin repeats right after.

“Oh.my.fucking.god.” Jiwon smiles brightly then excitedly grabs his phone, dialling the number of Dr. Kim while gesturing Jaejin to sit down on the bed.

[Yes, Dr. Kim speaking.]

“Jaejin just talked!” Jiwon almost shouts, then clears his throat and talk more calmly, “I mean, he can now repeat after me, only a few simple word, though, I think.”

[That’s good then. It means he’s slowly getting back to his normal self. What about his power control?]

“Seems like he can control his quirk quite precisely, I saw him make snowflakes from bubbles and he can also freeze small things like teacups with out touching them”, Jiwon continues to report to Jaeduck, although he deliberately leaves out the incident in the bathroom. “About the same as before.”

[So his body remembers. His mind may still be a kid’s level, but his body is the same as a well-developped hero. I would say you should be careful around him because he may use his powerful quirk without thinking.] 

Jiwon can understand the latest sentence from Jaeduck very well. He almost got himself killed by (teasing) Jaejin just a few minutes ago.

[So yeah, just keep an eye on him for anything wrong and bring him to my lab for another test tomor-] Jaeduck’s voice was interrupted abruptly, followed by a mixture of ‘yah’ and noises or words that Jiwon can’t make out.

“Dr. Kim? Is everything okay?” Jiwon feels a bit worried. “Jaeduck-ah?”

[Good luck and be gentle with Jaejinie-hyung okay? Bye.] Another voice comes up and the call is cut off right after.

“Isn’t that Suwon’s voice?” Jiwon frowns while looking at his ‘Call ended’ screen. 

“They freaking— At least make it less obvious, will ya??” Jiwon is 1000% sure that those two have been doing it during the call. He swears if he sees Suwon tomorrow he will kick him in the butt because of that last sentence. Jiwon is still regretting calling his Analysis friend for a drink before and then accidently drunk-confessing his feeling for Jaejin to the guy, and now he’s being teased for it.

Looking back at Jaejin, who is still sitting obediently on the bed watching everything, Jiwon fixes his posture and clears his throat. “Okay, let me teach you something since you can speak now.”

Jiwon points at Jaejin’s chest and speaks loudly. “Jae-jin. Repeat after me, Jae~jin.”

“Jae...jin,” the younger repeats and Jiwon nods, smiling proudly.

“Jaejin!” Pointing his own finger at himself, Jaejin says confidently and gets a round of applause from Jiwon.

Using the same method, Jiwon points at himself and says clearly. “Ji-won. Ji-won-ie hyung.”

“Ji..wonie... hyong?”

“Almost right, it’s hyung, not hyong”, Jiwon chuckles at Jaejin’s cute mistake. “Jiwonie-hyung.”

“Hy...ung.”

“That’s right! Hyung.”

“Hyung. Jiwonie-hyung~!” Jaejin smiles brightly with his eyes sparkling with excitement and Jiwon pulles him in for a tight hug right away. He can’t help it, Jaejin’s being a completely adorable kid. He feels it so weird and happy at the same time smelling his shampoo on Jaejin and having him in his arms. Jaejin also hugs him back innocently.

They both stay up late to learn more common words and Jiwon rewards Jaejin with a hug everytime, to the point Jaejin askes for a hug whenever he gets the word right. They end up sleeping at 2AM, with Jaejin hugging Jiwon’s arm the whole night.

_~To be continued...~_


End file.
